


午夜小點心

by Charlinkle



Category: Detroit:Become Human（Video Game）
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Top Gavin Reed, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlinkle/pseuds/Charlinkle
Summary: 目測pwp會出現敏感詞彙/ooc warning/





	午夜小點心

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開車  
> 不是很會寫那種細節  
> 所以並不長  
> 蠻緊張的，請多擔待  
> 算做開學前的紀念吧...祝食用愉快！  
> 其實900也甜甜的很可口喔

「嘿！今天晚上我們要加班，最好給我勤快一點。」蓋文把一疊案宗拍在900的頭頂。

「好的，李德警官。」RK900仍然盯著電腦。

蓋文坐在他的對面，心思全然不在工作上，撐著腦袋一副半睡半醒的樣子，微微瞇著的眼睛卻一直游離在屏幕和對面的仿生人身上。

人類慵懶的視線投向仿生人那雙骨節分明的手，又掠過他禁慾系的高領制服去看他認真工作的樣子，英氣的臉龐配上那冷涼的雙眼，儼然是高嶺之花的氣質，這讓蓋文越發的想要去征服他。

『秀色可餐喔。』蓋文舔了舔嘴，眼裡閃過一絲狡猾的光。

「報告已經寫好，今天的任務完成了，您可以回家休息了，李德警官。」RK900側過頭看著蓋文。

「晚上來我這裡，不要留在警局了。」 

「明白，李德警官。」

回家途中蓋文在便利店停靠了一下，買回了兩瓶啤酒。  
「我認為晚上喝酒不利於您的健康，李德警官。」出於關心，RK900多說了一句。

「幹！要你管啊！」蓋文罵罵咧咧地上了車，一路飛馳回家。

剛踏進門蓋文就把自己扔進了沙發，麻利地開了啤酒猛灌一口「哈...傑弗瑞那個老傢伙，害我連晚飯都沒能吃，真是的...要餓扁啦！」

聽到蓋文滿腹牢騷，RK900起身去廚房準備做飯，不料半路被蓋文揪了回來，然後被迫坐在他身邊，聽著蓋文靠北靠腰言語問候上司一家。

不知不覺間一瓶啤酒已經喝完，卻沒有拿第二瓶。他癱在沙發上，並不打算再喝。

「光喝酒沒吃的...」他不滿的嘟囔。

「您想吃什麼？」

「我啊...」蓋文對RK900狡黠一笑。

「我想吃你。」

「？！」RK900還未反應過來，就被蓋文撲在了沙發上，程序的本能讓他開始躲避，蓋文順手脫了他的外套，粗暴的扯開了他的襯衫，黑色布料襯托下的皮膚愈發白皙。蓋文興奮了，他擺正對方的臉龐，笑著直視那雙乾淨的淺色眼睛。

「不許亂動。要聽話喔，如果不乖可是要被懲罰的。」

蓋文已經窺伺他的搭檔很久了，今天他必須得手。

像是久未進食的餓狼，蓋文迫不及待的吻上那薄唇，力道之大甚至可以稱之為撕咬，RK900的喉嚨裡發出了細小的嗚咽，他乖乖的把手放在身體兩側，看著蓋文親吻他的脖頸，舔舐他的胸膛，又時不時的被蓋文咬一口，留下深淺不一的痕跡。

雖然很羞恥，但是很舒服，RK900也開始慢慢地享受起來，蓋文的花樣還真不少，這讓第一次經歷這種事的RK900有些招架不住。

清脆的皮帶扣打開的聲音傳來，制服的長褲被扔到了地板上，蓋文滿意地看著RK900在白色的內褲下支起了小帳篷，頂端已經被分泌出的液體浸透了，隱隱露出裡面的膚色，他隔著薄薄的布揉捏著，看著淚水打濕RK900平日裡冷漠的眼，灰藍色的虹膜讓現在的它們看起來像是兩汪湖水，春色蕩漾。

「我...我想脫掉這個...李德警官...」他磨蹭著蓋文放在他陰莖上的手，從未見過的奇怪訊息佔滿處理器讓他有些語無倫次，理智正在一點點被這種舒服的感覺消磨。

媽的！蓋文暗罵一句，這傢伙怎麼該死的誘人！他忍住想要進入的衝動，耐著性子脫掉了RK900的白色內褲，仿生人的下體沒有毛髮，那東西可憐兮兮地立著，上面滿是晶瑩的液體，亟待他人的撫慰。

「把腿張開，自己摸給我看。」

RK900顫顫巍巍地伸出手握住了自己的陰莖，機械地套弄起來，但總也比不上在蓋文手底下舒服。雖然網路上可以知道怎麼做這些事，但親身實踐還是第一次，看樣子並不是那樣容易。他閉上眼睛躲開蓋文熾熱的目光，但那只會讓他感到更加羞恥。

蓋文伸出了兩根手指放進RK900的嘴裡，「舔它。」，仿生人閉著眼用柔軟的舌頭仔仔細細的把他的手指舔了個遍，絲毫不介意嘴角流出被人類翻攪出來的液體。蓋文在裡面戳了戳，將手指拿了出來。

忽然間，系統監測到有什麼東西進入了自己體內，他突然睜開眼睛，緊張的感覺讓他絞緊了蓋文的手指。蓋文並沒有動，這讓RK900忍不住自己磨蹭了起來，此時的他已經完全被自身的感受支配了。

黏答答的液體從穴口流出，弄濕了蓋文的手掌。看著身下忘情的RK900，聽著他拼命想要掩藏住的細碎喘息，蓋文發誓他真的忍不住了。

他猛地抽出手指，三兩下脫光了自己，輕輕鬆把軟成一攤水的RK900翻了個身，讓他背對著自己，蓋文抬高他的腰，狠狠的把自己早已漲的紫紅的陰莖捅了進去，快速地運動起來。

「李...李德警官...！」快感劇烈的沖擊著RK900的處理器，他的體溫逐漸升高，系統幾乎超負荷的運轉讓他感到害怕，他回過頭去無助地望著蓋文。

「好乖...我在，我在這裡...」當蓋文看到那雙水汪汪的眼睛時，他承認他心軟了，畢竟是喜歡的人在面前這副模樣的求饒，換作誰能抵擋呢？他慢慢地趴過去，把RK900罩在身下，一邊運動著一邊溫柔的親吻那結實的後背，惹得RK900發出小聲的呻吟。

得益於仿生人的特殊材質和構造，蓋文的進入並不會讓RK900一直感到難受，很快就適應了過來，慢慢開始扭動腰肢配合蓋文的動作。柔軟濕潤又溫暖的後穴緊緊的包裹著蓋文，這讓他的呼吸也漸漸開始紊亂，沈醉在情人的身體裡實在是太美好，就當他快要繳械的時候，RK900從他的懷裡掙脫開來，同時也離開了他的身體。

蓋文不解地轉過身來看向RK900，然後，他一臉迷茫地被RK900翻身壓在了下面，就當蓋文想著『完了我要被上了』時，不可置信的一幕發生了。RK900紅著臉張開了腿，扶著蓋文的陰莖自己坐了上去，然後，他撐在蓋文腦袋兩側，主動抽插起來，這讓蓋文驚訝到說不出話。

「雖然這是我的第一次，但是我也不會表現得像個小姑娘...」RK900低聲解釋。

蓋文在心底笑了起來，他抬起頭和RK900接吻，一隻手伸向RK900不停流水的陰莖，另一隻手則忙著撫摸他的身體。

或許是因為直面蓋文的羞恥心帶來的快感太過強烈，又或許是蓋文那雙靈活的手實在是舒服，RK900很快到達了高潮，後穴突然的收縮讓蓋文也不得不釋放在了RK900的體內，兩人同時射了出來。

高潮後RK900一個不穩倒在了蓋文身上，他伏在蓋文的胸膛上，閉上眼感受著他的心跳，他的呼吸，他的一切...這讓他無法按捺自己的感情，不知不覺就把真心話說出了口。

「李德警官...其實我...一直很喜歡您...只是...」

當他意識到自己的失態後，一切都來不及了...蓋文欣喜若狂的按住RK900的頭，吻到連他自己都快要窒息才鬆手。

「...李德警官？」RK900連忙直起了身，小心翼翼地問了一句，好像是被蓋文剛才毫無預兆的行為嚇到了。

「傻瓜...還不明白嗎？」蓋文伸手輕輕彈了一下RK900的額頭「我也很喜歡你啊！」

可能是處理器還沒有從剛才的高速運作狀態中恢復正常，RK900花了一點時間才反應過來，他慢慢伏下身，緊緊地擁抱著蓋文，而蓋文也開心的回應，他把臉埋在RK900的頸窩，閉上眼偷偷的笑了。

「您的酒量可真差，酒品也不好，李德警官。」RK900悶悶地說。

「好了我知道了，以後要叫我蓋文！明天還要上班，我們快去睡啦。」蓋文也感覺有點累了。

兩人拖著疲憊的身軀到了臥室，連收拾都沒有收拾一下，直接撲倒在床墊上，相擁著沉沉睡去。

然後...？

然後兩人就完美的錯過了第二天一早的點名。

傑弗瑞又一次在DPD發飆了：蓋文那個混帳又遲到了！連RK900都跟他學壞了！  
——————————————  
（彩蛋？）

兩個人的心里一直藏著各自的一個小秘密，從未告訴過任何人，包括彼此，即使他們已經在交往。

其實，那天的酒後亂性是假的，他根本沒有喝醉，只是裝出一幅醉漢的樣子，欺騙單純的RK900靠近自己以達到名正言順和對方做愛的目的。（gay文：這個當然不能告訴900啊喂！！！）

其實，RK900在聽到蓋文要帶他回家的時候是十分開心的（RK900：可我沒想到要和他做嘛）以RK900的能力是完全可以阻止那一晚讓蓋文得逞的，可後來為什麼又妥協了呢？（RK900：還不是因為喜歡他嘛！）


End file.
